1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to carving machines.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various types of light frame carving machines have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,474 shows a square tube frame utilizing one edge of the frame members as rails for guiding pulleys to stabilize a duplicator assembly. Cables are wrapped over the pulleys and fastened to opposite ends of the rails for keeping the duplicator in proper orientation.
Additionally, mechanical type spindle lock apparatus has been utilized in woodworking machines, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 477,229 which discloses an attachment for a carving machine.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,015 shows a multiple spindle carving machine utilizing stabilizing pulleys on the ends of the shaft on which the carving arms are mounted, and with cables that wrap over the pulleys for keeping the parts properly aligned.
The assignee of the present application has manufactured multiple spindle machines known as the Kurt Master Carver, and the Kurt Northstar II Carver. These devices are multiple spindle machines which have counterbalanced arms for supporting the working tools. The tools have the necessary degrees of freedom of movement for these dimensional carving.